I'll Never Foget You
by LoZFreak123
Summary: It's been years since Link has destroyed Ganondorf and returns to Outset island. He can't get his mind off a certain princess. I'm not good with summaries. :)


Hey it's I change my name. This is my first Zelda fanfic and I want to see if you guys like it. Please R&R after your done!

I'll Never Forget You

Link sighed as he lay in the grass of Outset Island. He could hear the kids playing in the background, seagulls flying calmly, the ocean waves softly stroking the island. The ocean air scents with a salty smell. **It's so peaceful now that Ganon is gone. **It has been 3 years since Link defeated Ganon. He remembers how the whole journey began. A pirate girl fell out of the sky and after saving her, his sister gets taken. Link sits up a little. He looked around the island, in search of his sister. He sees a shadow go over him. He looks up and sees a blonde girl, beam down on him. Her blue eyes, filled with excitement and happiness. Link smiles back.

"Hey Link!" Link's 13 year old sister says, sitting next to him.

"What's up Aryll?" Link asks, pulling Aryll into his lap and wrap his arms around her, safely.

"Nothing much, really." She answers back, sighing as she looks back up at Link. "Hey, Link, do you still think about Zelda?" Link stayed quiet for a while, thinking about Zelda. He remembers her blonde, silky hair, and big, bright blue eyes that twinkle with happiness. He even remembers the promise that they made before they dropped him off 3 years ago. Link sighed.

"Yes Aryll, I do a lot." Aryll smiled.

"Can you tell me more about her?" Link smiled back.

"Ok, well um, she was the pirate named Tetra. When you were taken from that big, nasty, bird, I asked Tetra if I could go with her. Of course she gave me smack about how it's too dangerous and everything, but I told her, I'll risk everything to save you. So she let me go with her. When we got to the Forsaken Fortress, she catapulted me into a wall, making me lose my sword." Aryll giggled. Link pouted playfully. "Hey that wasn't funny. I face palmed a wall." Aryll burst out laughed, along with Link. "Back to what I'm saying…" Link finally said, catching his breath. "After I fail terribly to save you, I went to go do a trial for the Gods. After that, I get the Master Sword. A while after that, I went back to the Forsaken Fortress, and saved you."

"That was when the pirates came to help you right?" Aryll suggest. Link nodded.

"Yep. They knew that I was going to be here. Tetra told them. When Gonzo took you away, I waved at you, when you called my name. I was telling you that everything was going to be ok. You did great, by the way." Aryll smiled. "After you left, I was sure I could take on Ganon, so I ran to his lair. That was when I meet him and see him in person, and man was he ugly!" Aryll and Link giggled. Link remembers meeting him. "That was when Tetra came in from the window and helped me with Ganon. Ganon said something about Tetra being a princess, but we didn't let that worry us. Ganon was about to kill us, until the Rito Prince came to get us and Valoo destroy the entire Forsaken Fortress. Tetra passed out, so The King of Red Lions and I took her to Hyrule Castle, which was underwater. That was when we found out Tetra was Princess Zelda. The Princess Zelda. She was so beautiful…" Link spoke off. Aryll looked up and started giggling. Link looked down at her.

"What!?"

"You're face is all red. You like her!" Aryll said, sticking her tongue out.

"WH-What!? W-What makes y-you t-think that?" Link stuttered, as his face reddens more. Aryll laughs more as they hear their names get called out.

"Aryll! Link! You got a letter!" Their Grandma yelled out across the island. Link and Aryll exchange looks.

"First one there gets to read it." They smirked at each other, and ran towards their house. Link got there first, after accidentally pushing Aryll out of the way.

"Link, that's so not fair1" Aryll pouted as she cross her arms. Link felt guilty and handed Aryll the letter. Aryll stared at it.

"You could read it first…" Link started. "I kind of cheated anyway." Aryll smiled and pushed the letter back into Link's hands. Link looks at her, weirdly.

"I don't want to read it. I just wanted to play with you Big Brother." Link smiled sweetly and opened the letter. His eyes widen. Grandma gathered around Link and Aryll.

"Who is it from?" Link looks up.

"It's from Zelda." Aryll gasped.

"Read it! Read It!" She repeated. Link smiled again and started reading.

_Dear Link and Aryll,_

_ This is Princess Zelda. I'm just telling you that you and your family are invited to the New Hyrule Castle that is built on Hyrule Island. I would really like to see you guys there._

_ Aryll, I can't wait to see your happy face again, for you have grown up and gotten prettier. I think of you as my own sister, after those funny and fun conversations we had on the way back to Outset. I can't we for us to talk more._

_ Link, I'm drying to see you again, for you are my best friend and I have something to talk to about anyway. I can't wait to see you again._

_ The party is on Monday at 2:00 p.m. Can't wait to see you!_

_-Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

"A party! I love parties! Can we come?" Aryll asking, jumping up and down like a little girl. Link smiled as he ruffed Aryll's hair.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Grandma, are you coming?" Grandma laughed and smiled.

"I would like to but I need to watch the house. You guys go and have fun!" Aryll squealed as she jumped into bed.

"We're leaving tomorrow!" She yelled and passed out. Link and Grandma laughed. Grandma looked at Link.

"I wonder what she has to tell." Link nods, looking at the ground.

"Same here. I think she just wants to talk a little about…you know…things" Link said as he yawns. Grandma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Link my dear; you need to sleep so you could be prepared for tomorrow's party at the castle." Link smiled and crawled in bed and covered himself with blankets.

"Goodnight Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too my dear. Good night." Grandma said as she turned the lights off.

Link wakes up the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs on the stove and the sound of a loud, excited girl. Link sat up, pulling the blankets off him as he stretches. Aryll came pouncing on him.

"Good morning Link!" She yelled. Link looked at her, sleepily.

"Aryll, isn't it too early to be yelling is someone who just woke up, face?" Aryll smiled and giggled.

"I know why Zelda likes you." Link eyes widen large.

"W-What? S-She talked about me?!" Link could feel his face reddened Aryll laughed at him.

"Nope!" Link growled.

"I'm going to get for this!" He jumped out of bed and started chasing Aryll. Grandma laughed and watched.

"Ok, ok guys. Time to go eat breakfast." Link stopped tickling Aryll and got up, pulling Aryll with him. They ran to the table and ate. Aryll went out to play for a while as Link looked through his closet. He grabbed his dad's tux and throws it on.

"Link, what are you doing?" Aryll said as her eyes widen. Link looks at her and blushed a little. He started pulling on his collar.

"I-Is it too much?" Aryll shook her hand and smiled.

"Link, you look handsome! Zelda would love it!" She smiled and held Link's hand.

"You're not happy that it's dads right?" Link swallowed and shook his head.

"Yeah," He breathes out. "I never thought that I'll ever wear it. I look just like him, don't I?" Aryll shook her head sadly, but she then placed a smile on her face.

"Link, why don't I wear mom's dress for you? So you won't feel bad about wearing our parent's clothes." Link smiled and hugged her softly.

"You're the best, Aryll." He whispered into her ear. Aryll giggled and pulled away.

"I have to get ready now, so get out!" She pushed him out. Link smiled and walked out the house door outside. The sun blinded him and he saw a ship on the bay. Curious, Link walked to the ship and looked around. Then all of a sudden, Gonzo came out. Link gasped.

"Aye! Hey! Link!" Gonzo runs to Link. Link took a step back and braced himself. Gonzo came banging towards him and knocked him down to the ground. Link laughed.

"It's good to see you to Gonzo! But can you get off me because I can't breathe."

"Oh right sorry!" Gonzo laughed and grabbed Link in a headlock.

"It's great to see you again Link!" Link and smiled and got out of the headlock and stood in front of Gonzo.

"How do I look? Do you think Zelda will like it?" Gonzo stared at him.

"Are we getting fancy for Zelda? Ah, young love." Link blushed.

"N-No it's not like that."

"GONZO!" A girl's voice yelled in the background. Link and Gonzo turned their heads to see Aryll came running. Gonzo's face light up and ran to run her.

"What's up Aryll? You got so big!" Aryll laughed as she looked at Gonzo.

"You're taking us to Hyrule Island?" Gonzo nodded as he put Aryll down.

"Ok kiddos, time to go." Gonzo yelled as Link and Aryll stepped into the ship.

After a while of sailing, Link looked out into the ocean, deep in thought. _What am I doing to tell Zelda? It's been 3 years since I've heard from her. I'm such a hopeless romantic._ Link sighed as he looked at Aryll, who was deep in conversation with Gonzo. Link smiled and looked it the ocean, thinking he was seeing Zelda's reflection in the water, right next to his. Golden hair as gold threads, and blue eyes so filled with innocence and harmless. He loved the way she puts feathers in her hair and how her crown fits perfectly on her head. He sighed sadly, for he was in love. In love with someone he won't be able to be with, even if she had feelings for him too.

The castle was big and was a stele color. Link felt his cheeks burn as Zelda stood in front of the castle entrance, waving at the ship. Link smiled and waved back. Gonzo anchored the ship and Aryll jumped out and ran to hug Zelda.

"Zelda! It's great to see you!" Zelda laughed and hugged Aryll.

"It's good to see you too. It's been forever!" Link cringed as he heard Zelda's voice. It was filled with happiness and had an angelic tone to it. Zelda looked up at Link and blushed a little. She let go of Aryll and walked over to Link. She stood straight and looked him in his eyes. They stayed like that until Link started feeling his eyes water. He pulled Zelda close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Zelda's eyes widen as Link whispered into her.

"It's been so long. I've missed you Zellie." Zelda heard it and closed her eyes, letting her tears of happiness go onto Link's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Link's back.

"I've missed you too Link." She cried. They pulled apart and laughed for being so childish. Zelda then grabbed Link's hand and pulled him forward.

"I need to talk to you." She said in a serious voice. Link nodded as they walked away. Aryll giggled.

"I have a feeling; I'm going to be related to the Princess." Gonzo and Aryll had a good laugh.

"What do you want to talk about Zelda?" Zelda turned to look at Link, her hair falling over her shoulders. Zelda started shifting back and forth, nervously.

"Link," She started. "I've been thinking for a while and I think it's time to tell you. We had been friends for a while now. After going on a journey across the seas, we changed. It changed you. When I first met you, you were just a village boy. After your sister was kidnapped, anger grew in you, and you were determined to get her back.

"While on the journey, you became…strong, brave, hopeful and… just a nice, good-mined friend. I, on the other hand, I've became more calm. I'm not pushing people around anymore. I'm a princess now, not a pirate who roams the seven seas. I have to be more responsible then I was…" She gasped. "Sorry, I was going off topic." Link chuckled.

"No problem Zel." Zelda blushed but, laughed along with him. She walked him into the courtyard. Trees covers the flooring, with flowers of different colors blooms long every bush. Apples hanged gracefully on the branches of the trees. A fountain is in the center, clear, fresh water of the Great Sea, pours out of it, like a small waterfall. Zelda sat down on the fountain, motioning Link to sit too. Link obeyed and sat next to her.

"Link, what I was trying to say is that…we've changed, and so have our feelings." Link looked at her. Zelda looked deep into his blue eyes. A piece of blond locks fell into Link's eyes. Zelda brought up a hand and brushed it away. When she did, Link grabbed her wrist. Zelda gasped slightly. Link had this intense look on his face.

"Are you telling me that you have feelings for me?" Zelda's face grew a deep red.

"I-I…" she stuttered as she sees Link's face come closer to her.

"It's ok. It's in your eyes. And you know what?"

"What?" Zelda breathed. Link smiled sweetly.

"I love you too." Zelda's eyes widen and she felt Link's soft, gently lips on hers. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest and brought her chest closer, deepening the kiss. Link pulled away and looked at Zelda.

"You're beautiful Zelda. I love you." Zelda smiled and placed a kiss on Link's lips.

"I love you too Link." She turned and laid her hand on Link's shoulder, placing her hand on top of Link's.

"Link…" Zelda started. "I kind of thought you would forget me after all these years. Link turned his head. He grabbed Zelda's face, turned it till it was facing him and laid a kiss on her lips.

"Zelda, I'll never forget you. No matter what." Zelda smiled and hugged him. They knew that no matter what, they won't forget at all.


End file.
